


Two Creepy Uncles Dancing to the Beat (literal randomized title)

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But worthwhile, F/F, Humor, This is weird, mentions of eating puppies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: OKAY so there's this "short story generator" I was playing around with... then this spawn of Satan was born and I JUST COULDN'T go without sharing it it. Remember: I did not write this. Hence why I'm posting this anonymously.But HELL this was too damn good.





	Two Creepy Uncles Dancing to the Beat (literal randomized title)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes: I randomized all of this beside the characters. Yes: it's a thing out of nightmares.

Pearl had always loved cosy Cape Town with its bumpy, boiled beaches. It was a place where she felt angry.

She was a scheming, splendid, brandy drinker with dirty toes and ample eyelashes. Her friends saw her as a damp, delicious deity. Once, she had even revived a dying, deaf person. That's the sort of woman he was.

Pearl walked over to the window and reflected on her pretty surroundings. The clouds danced like bopping puppies.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather some _one_. It was the figure of Bismuth . Bismuth was a callous saint with pointy toes and brown eyelashes.

Pearl gulped. She was not prepared for Bismuth.

As Pearl stepped outside and Bismuth came closer, she could see the bloody glint in her eye.

Bismuth gazed with the affection of 505 clumsy flat flamingos. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a kiss."

Pearl looked back, even more puzzled and still fingering the bendy record. "Bismuth, I ate your puppy," she replied.

They looked at each other with ecstatic feelings, like two abundant, annoying aardvarks sleeping at a very mean Valentine's meal, which had jazz music playing in the background and two creepy uncles dancing to the beat.

Pearl regarded Bismuth's pointy toes and brown eyelashes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Pearl with a delighted grin.

Bismuth looked relaxed, her emotions blushing like a kindly, knotty knife.

Then Bismuth came inside for a nice glass of brandy.

THE END

 

\--

Link to the gen: https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/


End file.
